1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to document filing apparatus and, more particularly, to a modular expandable wall-mounted filing apparatus comprised of identical pocket modules that fit into and interlock with one another to provide a convenient, attractive, quick-access, and space-saving system for storing documents.
2. Description of Related Art
Over the years, countless apparatus have been used to file and store documents in the office environment. Examples of such filing devices include desk trays, often used as "In" and "Out" boxes, and vertical sorters, often used to hold telephone messages. The foregoing filing apparatus are typically used on a flat surface like a desktop.
The present invention relates to filing apparatus that are mounted on vertical walls. Such apparatus are, as would be expected, known generally as wall files. In its most basic form, a wall file is comprised of an open-ended document container mounted to the wall. The wall could, of course, form the back side of the open-ended container.
Wall files having several document containers became popular in response to consumer desire to store and access several different kinds of documents in a single location. Many such wall files came with a fixed number of document containers, which detrimentally offer too few or too many document containers for the user's needs.
Expandable wall files became available so that users could set up a "customized" wall file having a desired number of document containers such as 2, 3, 4, etc.
Unfortunately, the expandable wall files of the prior art have many limitations. Such expandable wall files often consist of a primary pocket module and secondary pocket modules which are constructed differently. The user typically mounts the primary module to the wall and then hangs one or more of the second modules below the primary module. If the primary pocket module breaks, the user cannot replace it with a secondary pocket module, but rather must replace it with a primary module. Moreover, such a system requires two different molds to manufacture the two different modules. The consumer ultimately pays the price in terms of convenience and expense.
Other prior expandable wall files have a plurality of parts wherein the individual pocket modules require assembly before, and sometimes after, engagement with additional pocket modules. If one of the module parts becomes lost or broken, the wall file may not be functional or constructable.
Other prior expandable wall files require the user to attach a bracket to the wall before the pocket modules can be attached. Other known wall files are attached to the wall using screw apertures which are highly visible to the user and detract from the appearance of the wall file. Some previous wall files require screw apertures for each module, resulting in added hardware and lengthy installation.
As to attaching one module to another, the known expandable wall files have connection joints located on the sides or front wall of the module. These joints are often highly visible, even after attachment, thereby detracting from the appearance of the wall file. For example, in one known wall file system, the parallel side walls of the second module have inwardly-facing tabs that are stretched to fit over and into slots on the parallel side walls of the first module. This structure makes it possible to break the second module when stretching its sides. Moreover, the connection between modules is structurally insecure and unattractive.
Other prior expandable wall files use an attachment means that require removal of a piece of the first module, such as the front wall, in order to slide a back side of the second module into grooves located in the front of the first module. This system creates the risk of losing or breaking the removed pieces during the interim, and also requires several expensive molds for making the several components.